Renesmee Hits Womanhood
by carlinatwilightl95
Summary: Renesmee is forever frozen to stay 16. Everyone in her family thinks she has reached maturity. But has she really? To what surprise will she wake up to one normal Saturday morning? Post Breaking Dawn: Contains spoilers. Funny and fresh! I suck at summarie
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Carlina here. This was just an idea I had so I decided to write it. This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate any advice I can get. There may be some little details that don´t go with the book, like they eat and stuff but I needed fillers. Sorry for any spelling mistakes... PLEASE review :) **

**Full Summary: Renesmee is forever frozen to stay 16. Everyone in her family thinks she has reached maturity. But has she really? To what surprise will she wake up to one normal Saturday morning? A fun and fresh story about Renesmee becoming a woman. How will a half vampire/ half human deal with normal teenage stuff and how will her family take it? Will funny Emmett tease her? Well find out. (I promise the story is way better than the summary... I just suck at them :)  
**

**Not your type of story? Who´s forcing you?**

**Disclamer: (I´ve always wanted to write one of these!) I do not own Twilight! That´s too bad. But I´d love to own Edward :) Anyway, I do own a copy of the books and Cleo and Leo are all mine! xD**

**Anyway.. On with the read folks!**

* * *

**Renesmee Hits Womanhood**

Thank God it´s Saturday. I was starting to get a little tired of school already. Even though I have all my homework done and have completed all my assignments and essays ahead of time, I still feel like I need some time for my own.

To me, there´s nothing better than waking up on a Saturday morning to the smell of freshly made pancakes, especially when they are covered with fresh maple syrup. Uncle Emmett always brings some for me after hunting because it's my favorite. Even though I prefer animal blood way better than human food, pancakes are the only thing my mom can make me eat without any complaint whatsoever.

A couple of days ago, I started feeling a little pain under my stomach and lower back so I decided to take a steamy shower before going downstairs. I asked Carlisle about it and he told me it was nothing and that whenever it hurt too much, hot water and some rest would always help.

I picked my bronze curls up in a messy bon and undressed. The hot water did its magic and made me feel completely relaxed. I used my strawberry shower gel, which left the whole bathroom smelling like strawberries. When I was about to turn the shower off, I saw what I thought I would never see. The water was red. RED!!! Is it blood? Is it… my period? NO! It´s not possible! I´m only half human!

-"MOM!!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

Right away she was in my bathroom with a worried expression. "Nessie, what´s wrong?"

-"LOOK!!!"

-"Goodness gracious! Carlisle!!!"- My mom yelled so loud that I was sure Carlisle could hear it, even from the main house. I pulled my bathrobe from behind the bathroom door and put it on right before Carlisle and dad entered the bathroom at the same time.

-"Bella, Nessie what´s wrong?!?!"- Carlisle and dad said in unison. It was a little funny.

-"Carlisle, is that what I think it is?"- I asked hoping he would have a logical explanation to why I might have my… um…period.

My dad, noticing what was going on, decided to leave the room. I could figure it was a little hard for him. "I´m just going to… um… read the newspaper, yes. So you can… get some… privacy."- He stuttered.

-"I believe this is your first menstruation, Renesmee. I didn´t consider the possibility of it since you reached maturity and are to stay sixteen. I suppose it is logical since after all, you _are_ half human. But taking in consideration that you are also a half vampire, you might loose more blood than a half human can afford. I would like for you to go to the main house with me and stay in observation," Carlisle explained with a professional tone. Then he went back to the normal, loving grandfather and gave me a tight hug before leaving the room.

This can´t be happening. I mean, it´s not like I hate it after all. All the girls in my classroom blab about it all the time and I guess I´m part of that girly thing now.

-"Renesmee! Awe!!! I´m so proud. I guess it would be inappropriate for me to say the famous cliché of `You´re a woman now` because you are half vampire too but this is so… unexpected."- My mom said after giving me a hard squeeze and a peck on the cheek. "Get dressed while I go and get you some pads."

I guess I do need those because I was starting to get all messed up. I got back inside the shower to clean up and when I finished, my mom was already back with a bag filled with all types of pads. She handed them to me with an excited look on her face. I just picked a random one and went to my closet. I put it on my underwear, just like I was taught by the health teacher in a puberty class, and got into some matching green sweats not caring about what Aunt Alice would say about it. I never thought Ms. Coronado´s class would come in handy.

When I was done, I went downstairs to eat my delicious pancakes. I was greeted by my mother with the biggest and proudest dorky smile. I guess she was really proud after all. Why? Who knows?

-"Good morning mom, dad!"

-"Good morning Nessie. Is everything… alright? Are you feeling well? Do you want to get some rest? I can call Carlisle and tell him you can stay here!" He bombarded me with all these questions while my mom just giggled. I have to admit that the worried look on his face was hilarious.

-"Dad, chillax. Its okay! I don´t feel bad at all. Besides, Carlisle looked excited about this observation thing. I´ll let him have a little fun. I know how much he likes to research." I said between giggles.

-"Fine. But if you need anything or want to come back home just call okay?"He asked with that funny, worried expression again.

-"Yes sir," I saluted after sitting down on the stool to his left on the kitchen island. Right then, my mom placed a stack of pancakes floating on maple syrup. Delicious!

-"Enjoy, sweetie. But eat quickly because we have to go to the main house. Carlisle is waiting for us."

That's all it took. The pancakes were done and the plate was washed and back in place in no time. I remembered about my pads and went back upstairs. Along with that, I packed some extra clothes and underwear inside my Gucci bag so I wouldn´t have to bother coming back or sending my mom if Carlisle needed me to stay overnight.

I went downstairs and said goodbye to my dad. My mom was already waiting for me at the door.

"Ready?" my mom asked

"Of course. Let's go"

We ran to the main house at a slower pace than usual. It was really quiet before my mom broke the silence.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"The same…" I said

"You don´t know how proud I am. I thought I was never going to have a chance to share this with you. It is always a mother´s joy to share this with their daughters and I´m so happy about it. I thought I was never going to be able to have this kind of bond with you." she said sweetly with a tearless sob. It really made me feel emotional and a tear rolled down my cheek while we both smiled. Sometimes it really sucked I was the only one in the entire family that could cry.

I saw the main house and we both started running a little faster. We made it to the front porch where Esme was waiting for us.

"Renesmee! Sweetie!!! I´m so proud! I couldn´t believe it when Carlisle told me. Please, come inside and sit down! You must be in pain!!! How are you feeling? Do you want grandma to get you something special? Ice cream perhaps?"

"No, Esme… I´m ok. Actually, I barely feel pain. But ice cream sounds good." I said as we headed to the living room.

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were playing Rockband; Uncle Emmett on the drums and Uncle Jasper with the guitar. Uncle Emmett looked away from the TV and said hello to me.

-"Wow, just when I thought my niece couldn´t get any prettier, she becomes a woman and BAM! Right away makes me double check that thought! How is my favorite niece feeling? Don´t let those hormones take over you. Bella was so annoying, you know. During "those days" I hope that´s not you…"

Why is everyone asking me how I´m feeling? I feel perfectly fine. Just when I was about to complain, Uncle Jasper interrupted.

-"We might as well have to be around her more often… to scare those little punks away… Besides it's not like she´s in extreme pain is she?" He asked looking at me instead at Uncle Jasper.

-"I´m FINE! Why does everyone keep asking me how I feel? I feel normal, I feel like playing Rockband… can I be the lead singer?" Just then I heard Esme rushing out of the kitchen with an apron on.

-"Absolutely NOT young lady! You need to get some rest… pain might start kicking in later on. Go upstairs. Alice and Rose are waiting for you there."

-"But Esme!" I complained. Why is everyone taking this so seriously? I personally think it´s no big deal.

- "Listen to your grandmother. Go upstairs and say hi to Rose and Alice for me… I´ll be helping Esme in the kitchen. And no buts."

"Yes ma´am! " I said while grabbing my bag from the couch. I figured out protesting with my mother didn´t help much at a very young age; something common teenagers usually have a hard time figuring out. Then again I don´t think a half vampire/ half human with her period is common.

I ran up the stairs and reached Aunt Alice´s door. Before I even twisted the door knob, the door opened with an extreme force while two pairs of arms grabbed me in a hard-to-breath hug bringing me inside. I was suddenly released and I was very thankful. I really thought I would pass out.

Before me, stood my two Aunts with a proud expression similar to the one my mom whore this morning. We stood there in silence, none of us saying a word. Then Aunt Rose hugged me tightly and gave a soft peck on the cheek.

-"Nessie, I can´t believe this. My little baby is a woman now! This is really important in a young lady´s life!" She said with a tearless, but happy sob. I always loved how Aunt Rose referred to me as her baby. I thought it was cute. That´s when I started getting all emotional for the second time today.

- "Thanks Aunt Rose," was all I managed to get out.

-"Oh come on! This is so exciting! Don´t get all sentimental on me you two! Now, the most important thing for you to know is that you should always carry a sweater with you just in case. You can wrap it around your waist in many different ways. And most important of all, it MUST match your outfit. Next weekend we can go sweater shopping so you can have some variety!" Aunt Alice blabbed with her squeaky voice.

- "How about we have a girls night in and watch some movies while Renesmee eats anything she likes and we celebrate?!?" Aunt Rose proposed.

-"Sounds cool…" I agreed.

-"I´ll go get some movies from the TV room. Want anything to eat while watching the movie Nessie?"

-"Um, yeah… Esme offered some ice cream. So I want that, some Dr. Pepper, and Doritos please."

-"Okay! This is so cool!" she said bouncing up and down while she stormed out of the room. Aunt Alice always loved girl´s night in even though I was the only one who ate all of the junk food. Sometimes it was weird eating all by myself since they felt repulsed by human food, but they said they didn't mind as long as I liked it.

-"Renesmee, I put some extra pads in the bathroom for you just in case you need them, okay?" Aunt Rose told me.

-"Thanks…" I said. That was so considerate of her. Right then Aunt Alice came back with a massive bowl of Doritos and an even bigger one with cookie dough ice cream, my favorite. Not to mention the six pack of Dr. Pepper and about thirty different colored sweaters and a dozen movies.

-"Aunt Alice, do you honestly think I will eat all of that?"

-"Well… you don´t _have_ to but we´re celebrating!"

-"So, what are we watching then?" I asked

-"Whatever you want. I brought John Tucker Must Die, 13 going on 30, The Devil Wears Prada, Just My Luck, Prom Night, Forgetting Sarah Marshall, Bring It On, Stick It, In Her Shoes, P.S. I Love You, Mean Girls, and Penelope."

-"I´ll go for 13 going on 30 first and then John Tucker Must Die," I said. As soon as I said that, Aunt Alice popped 13 going on 30 inside the DVD. Aunt Rose turned the lights off and we each grabbed a bean bag. I grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper and the bowl of Doritos before sitting down. Aunt Alice grabbed the ice cream in her hands so it wouldn´t melt. **(A/N: We all know that makes sense since vampires are ice cold.) **The movie started and Aunt Alice squealed in excitement. We all giggled when the girl in the movie said she saw her boyfriend´s "thingy."

I was having so much fun when Carlisle came in. "Renesmee, I would like for you let me know if you need a pain reliever or start feeling dizzy. The dizziness might mean you´re loosing too much blood and I would need to take you to the hospital. I will be in my office doing some research about your case. "

-"Okay," I said. That was very awkward.

We continued watching the movie. When that one ended, Aunt Rose stood up and put John Tucker Must Die next. After that, we saw more movies and Aunt Alice showed me about the "sweater trick" and about how important it was for me to carry one. Hours passed quickly when suddenly, Esme came in and told us we would be going to a restaurant for dinner to celebrate and that we should start getting ready. That was my doom.

Suddenly, Aunt Alice´s eyes lit up. And I knew what that meant. It meant Barbie Renesmee. Not good.

-"NO way!"- I exclaimed, emphasizing on the NO to get my point straight.

"Oh yeah baby!"

"Ugh! You guys are impossible!"- I said disgusted because I knew what _Oh yeah baby _meant. It meant there was no point in having this conversation because they would win anyway.

-"We know!" They said in unison with the most wicked, smug grin I´ve seen. It was almost scary.

-"Now, use my bathroom to take a quick shower while Rose and I set everything up. And by quick, I mean quick."- Aunt Alice squealed the last part. She was so into this.

So I grabbed my bag (thank god I brought extra stuff) and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, just as I was told, and put on some underwear and sweats. When I came outside, the entire dresser was filled with curling irons, hair accessories, makeup and a gorgeous metallic gray cocktail dress. It had an empire waist with low back, spaghetti straps, and a bubble hem. **(**_**Dress link in profile)**_

-"It´s… gorgeous! Where did you get that?"

-"Well, a week ago, I had a vision about us going out for dinner but the reason was unknown. So… I bought this dress for you just in case! Isn´t it lovely?!?"- Aunt Alice said with the same wide grin on her face.

-"It´s perfect, I love it!"- I said while I took my seat in front of the dresser. Better face the unbearable now, right?

Aunt Alice did my makeup and Aunt Rose did my hair. Since I knew this was going to take forever, I grabbed a copy of Seventeen Magazine and started reading it. It wasn´t long before I was scolded by Aunt Rose because "I wasn´t focusing."

-"That is messing up my creation. Drop it or it will become shreds." She said coldly. She was usually really sweet except when she was in the middle of a hair do.

-"Fine! What I´m I supposed to do if you guys are taking like for-"

-"Don´t talk! I can´t do your makeup if you keep talking! We are almost done!" Aunt Alice interrupted me. Can´t I even talk?

Thirty minutes later, they were done. Aunt Rose helped me into the dress so I wouldn´t mess up my hair. I had matching heels and clutch; both were the same tone of the dress. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was shocked. They really did an amazing job. The dress was very flirty and about 7 cm. above my knee. My makeup was simple and I had my hair up in a bun. I supposed we were going somewhere really fancy.

-"You can go on and finish the movie while Rose and I get ready. Everyone is waiting for us downstairs. We won´t take long," Aunt Alice said.

I re-took my seat in the bean bag and continued watching the movie. A little later, my mom came in looking beautiful.

-"Oh my god! Renesmee you look adorable! That dress is great on you! Look at you all dressed up!"

-"Thanks mom, "I said, probably all blushed.

-"Well, let´s go."

I turned off the DVD and closed the door before leaving. Just as I was going down the stairs, I saw uncle Jasper´s, uncle Emmett´s, and my dad´s jaw drop and then tighten.

-"Renesmee, don´t get me wrong. You look very beautiful tonight, I have to say, but I belief you are not old enough to go out like that. It is very provocative, especially with boys these days," my dad said.

-"Edward! Don´t even _think_ about it. She is _not _going to change. Stop being so overprotective and let the girl be! And if you want her to take it off, you´ll have to do it over my burned body parts torn apart!" **(A/N: I was going to write "over my dead body" but considering she´s already dead, and we all know how a vamp "dies", that sounded more rational. Lol)**

-"Rose, I know how hard you worked on her tonight, but I have to agree with Edward. And hey, let´s face it, he´s the mind reader here. Not me. He gets to read all those sick perv´s minds all day," Uncle Emmett said and my dad groaned.

-"Emmett, shut up! She´s going out like this. No more arguments!" Aunt Alice said. And with that, we all left.

We took the Volvo while Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett took the jeep, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper took the yellow Porsche, and Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes. The streets were very crowded so we had to drive at human speed, which sucked and took us way longer.

When we finally arrived, I saw this super fancy restaurant called Starless. The decoration was very retro and the light was very dim. There were candles in every table. Suddenly, a waiter approached.

-"Welcome to Starless, my name is Leo, how can I help you?" he asked more to me than to everyone. I noticed he looked at me a little bit longer than I would have preferred.

-"Yes, we have a reservation under the name Cullen" my dad said rather coldly but yet, polite. I guess he noticed too.

Leo took us to our table where we all took our seats. I sat next to my dad just so he would feel a little more comfortable. I started to wonder what Leo was thinking about me since my dad was suddenly in such a bad mood.

A female waiter came this time which made my dad more comfortable. Her name tag said Cleo. We all ordered and in no time, our food was ready.

-"Do you need anything else?" Cleo asked before leaving the table.

-"In fact, yes. We would like two bottles of Don Perigñon. We are going to toast," my dad said.

-"I´ll be right back," she said.

After a couple of minutes and some really bad jokes, Cleo came back with two trays, both packed with Champaign glasses. We were each handed one.

-"The reason we are here tonight, is the celebration of something very important in this family. Our love and adoration, Renesmee, is now a young adult, so this is a reason for celebration. I´d like to toast for this wonderful daughter, for which I would give away my soul if I had one or if I had to. Cheers!" my dad hugged me. I felt how a tear was streaming down my cheek.

-"Wait! I want to say something," Uncle Emmett interrupted, "and for the only person left in this family who I can still make blush. Well, half-blush." He said with a wink towards me. We were all having a great time and every one burst out laughing at Uncle Emmett´s addition to the toast except for me. Can you guess what I did? Yeah, I blushed.

* * *

**So! that´s it folks. Hope you liked it. I hate to beg for reviews but I love them! So please, review, review, and review again! Remeber, if I get a good response from you guys, I might as well continue writing it and forget about the one-shot thing. YOU HAVE THE POWER! Lol... Besides, reviewing only takes a minute. Make my day :) Xoxo,**

**Carlina...**


	2. When I Grow Up

**Disclaimer: (I love these! :) I don´t own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does, and for that, I envy her.**

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, even though they weren´t many. I just felt that the little who reviewed should be rewarded. So yes, I left my lazyness behind and decided to upload. Anyway, hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes. If I catch any, I´ll fix them. I like the song When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls, so I included it here. **

**On with the read:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Renesmee Hits Womanhood**

**When I Grow up**

Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. I have always felt loved by every single member of my family, but for some reason, tonight, I felt it even more. My dad´s words really got to me when he made that toast in Starless.

After going home, my mom, my dad, and I didn´t go straight to the cottage but instead, decided to hang out at the main house for a while. I went upstairs to Aunt Alice´s room to get out of my dress and put on something more comfortable. I took of my shoes and put on some slippers. Before even getting to the staircase, I knew who my mom was talking to by Aunt Rose´s bothered expression and mom´s eagerness in her voice. So I rushed downstairs and demanded the phone.

-"Mom! Hand me the phone! I want to talk to Jacob! I haven´t heard of him since like last week!" I could hear Jacob chuckle on the other line.

-"Hang on! Do I have to remind he´s my friend also?" my mom said with a playful smile.

-"Just give it to me!" By now, I could hear Jacob laughing, hard.

-"Hold on Jacob, someone wants to talk to you," she said before handing me the phone.

Since I didn´t want the whole family in my business, I rushed upstairs to the guest room even though I knew just well that they could all hear me anyway. For some reason, it just gave me a little sense of much needed privacy.

-"Jacob!!! Hi, I´ve missed you! How´s La Push?"

-"Hey, someone´s happy!" That´s so Jacob, I thought. I could almost see that warm, loveable smile I liked so much.

-"Oh, not that much since you´re gone. I can´t wait till you´re back! It´s been so boring lately. So… tell me! How´s the Billy and everyone?"

-"They´re fine. Like always, watching their games every night. You can´t even imagine how much I´ve missed you. Everyone sends their heys. Oh, and Charlie really wants to see you. "

-"That´s too bad, I really want to see them but we´ve been busy. Can´t wait till this week goes by so you´re back."

_Renesmee!!! _I was being called from the living room. _Come see this!!! _Apparently they were having a good time since I could hear everyone bursting in laughter.

-"Hey Jacob, I´ve got to go. Apparently they want me to see something. Talk to you later… Come soon!"

-"Yeah, go. Love you, bye!" And he hung up. Jacob always said goodbye with I love you, but this one sounded different, like he meant it more. I knew about him imprinting on me, so I was aware this was something natural. But for some reason, this one in particular lit me up, and I liked it.

_Renesmee!!! _I heard.

-"Okay, okay, I´m coming!" I said. I rushed downstairs when I saw Uncle Emmett covered in… pads? Did he seriously have one on his forehead and _all over his face_? This explains why everyone was in hysterics. I couldn´t help but laugh myself. Uncle Emmett was also sporting one of the angriest frowns and biggest pouts.

"Wha.. What… ha..happened???" I said between giggles. No one could formulate a sentence I could understand because of the laughing so Uncle Emmett explained.

"Rose started teasing me about something PG not your age so I reminded her of this one time she forgot to put her heels on and instead went to this party in slippers back in the 60´s and she got mad and sprayed Lysol on my forehead. So I went to the guest bathroom to get cleaned up and I saw these little things that I thought were tissues but I didn't notice they were sticky until they didn´t come off! And every time I opened one, they kept STICKING!!! I told Esme that was _not_ a good brand of tissues. I should sue that company… Always, yeah ALWAYS STICKING!!!"

-" Tha.. that´s why!"- Aunt Alice was laughing. "Those were not tissues, they were _pads!_" By this time everyone was laughing so hard, even though we´re vampires we had to hold our stomachs. He had a confused look on his face, like he didn´t get it. This made us laugh even more. Suddenly, his expression turned from comprehension to disgust.

-"So you mean? NO! EWWWWW!!!!!"

-"Oh yeah!!" We all said in unison, by now laughing so hard, our neighbors could hear us, and we don't have neighbors until like 3 kilometers away.

-"Take. It. _Off!_ That´s repulsive!"

"You know, what´s worst of it all, is that after all these years of repeating high school constantly and getting millions of health classes, you still don´t know what a pad is. I mean, _seriously!_" my dad said.

I couldn´t stand it anymore. I knew it was funny, but hey! Poor Uncle Emmett! So I started taking the pads off, and he whimpered with everyone.

-"Ouch, OUCH! Hey take it easy there, my curls are sensible!"

When I was done helping Uncle Emmett, I glanced at the clock and noticed it was beyond my bedtime already, even for a weekend. I said my goodnights and went up to the guest room, but not before going to Aunt Alice´s room to get my stuff first. Even though I didn´t sweat or anything, I still took a hot shower just to loosen up a bit before going to bed.

I climbed in the bed and just as I was going to close my eyes, I thought about what Jacob told me before hanging up, and I felt all excited about it. It was what he always told me, but then again, this time it was somehow different. Somehow, it mattered more. It was like he saying he loved me, now made me feel special. Maybe I was just overreacting, but it shure made me get the tickles. I felt sleep take over, with Jacob still on my mind.

When I woke up, the first thing I thought was: _Wow, that was a really weird dream. _

In it, I was sitting on Jacob´s lap in the living room surrounded by every member of the family. Then, when I looked at my finger, it had an engagement ring on it, and my mom was smiling. But what was even weirder is that I _liked _that dream. It made me happy.

I stood up from the bed and stretched. Before entering the bathroom, I grabbed an apple green sundress and a pair of beaded flip flops I packed before coming here. I also grabbed some underwear and my tooth brush. When I was done, I headed downstairs.

-"Good morning everyone!"- I greeted the family. Apparently, I slept a bit too much. "Good morning,"- They greeted back.

-"Hello sleepyhead". My dad said.

-"Hi dad," I said and sat next to him on the couch. I gave him a kiss when I heard Esme calling me from the kitchen.

-"Renesmee, sweetheart, come have some breakfast before Jacob comes and picks you up."

-"Jacob?"- I asked. Wasn´t he supposed to get here in a week, not today? Did I sleep that much?

-"Yes. He called and said he would pick you up at 12:00."- Aunt Alice said.

-"Oh. Did he mention what we were going to do? I mean should I put on something more practical?"

-"Don´t worry. I packed some stuff for you in that bag that´s on the front door. Everything you need is there. Since you were sleeping, I went to the cottage and picked some stuff out for you. Plus some stuff I bought at the mall. No big deal."

I wondered what she meant by no big deal.

My breakfast was probably going to get cold so I went to the kitchen and gave Esme a peck on the cheek before sitting on a stool.

-"Here you go, sweetheart. Just make shure you hurry up because Jacob is about to be here. Apparently he´s taking you somewhere."

-"Thanks Esme." I looked at my plate and saw French toasts drenched in syrup with a side of strawberry marmalade.

-"So, are you excited about going out with Jacob." She asked. That´s weird. I´ve never talked boys with Esme before.

-"Um, yeah. I guess. I really missed him."

-"Look, I know Jacob and about the imprinting thing. I´m not saying he´s a bad person because he is far from that. After all he has done for us, I consider him part of my family. All I´m saying is that you should take things by steps. If you like him, have fun and enjoy your life but just live every stage fully before going to the next. Don´t try to go off running if you can´t walk. I don´t want you to get hurt," Esme said with a loving and warm expression.

-"Thanks Esme. I´ll do that."

-"Shure. But eat now." She smiled.

I finished eating my breakfast seconds later when I heard a truck´s horn outside. That had to be Jacob. So I rushed out of the kitchen and waved goodbye to my family.

"Bye Nessie, have fun!"I could hear them say from a distance.

I climbed in on the passenger seat. I wasn´t completely inside before I pulled Jacob into a tight hug which he happily returned. I could almost feel him grinning on my shoulder.

-"Oh my god Jacob I missed you! Why didn´t you tell me you were coming home early!" I saw him grinning.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I missed you so much too. I can´t believe I could make it that long without you!" he said, just before flashing me that amazingly, full teeth, warm smile I love so much.

Right then, he started the engine and instantly I knew that wherever we were going, I was going to have a blast, so I didn´t even bother asking.

-"So, how was Charlie?" I asked him just as I turned on the radio and put on a station that was playing When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls. I couldn´t help myself and I started dancing like crazy to the song and mouthing the lyrics.

You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

-"You do know you look very cute when you do that." He looked at me smiling. I felt my cheeks blush all the way. But then again, I couldn´t help myself! This song was so… contagious! So I kept on dancing but now, I wasn´t mouthing the words, I was singing them, and loud!

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Just then, I realized what part was coming next so I looked at Jacob and did my best trying to be sexy and I pointed at him singing:

But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it

"Now, that wasn´t cute, that was hot!" he said. I blushed even more but still nodded with a smug smile and continued singing.

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger I would say

Apparently the song was so contagious that it got Jacob singing along with me while he drove. I started to laugh and so did he until the song was over. These were the times where I just knew I could count on Jacob when I wanted to have a damn good time out of simple moments. Because you know what? He is the kind of boy that can make me laugh.

* * *

**There you go! Please review. That´s like power boost to me and I write more. Oh and by the way, this chapter was supposed to be as long as the first one but I decided to end it there. Don´t expect EXTREMELY long chaps from me, but I won´t leave you hanging with a short one either. Now, if you REALLY want long chapters, I´ll put up a poll on my profile so you can vote. I should let you know though, that if you want long chapters, the updates won´t come that quickly. So, Happy New Year everyone! The perfect Christmas gift from you guys are the reviews... SO REVIEW! :) xoxo,**

**Carlina :)**

* * *


	3. Apollo

**Okay, so I know I took like forever to publish, I did. I am a lazy writer so I am very proud I actually got to publish another one. Thankyou all of those who reviewed. And if you haven´t, _PLEASE, _REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It makes me write faster! Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own twilight nor any of the characters included in this chapter. Apollo is all mine, though! :p**

**On with the read!**

* * *

Apollo

The car came to a sudden stop and we got out just to see the most beautiful place I´ve ever been to. Tall trees everywhere and the greenest, most beautiful grass I´ve seen surrounded us. Flowers were everywhere and the smell of fresh air was comforting. The sun was shining bright above us.

-"Are you ready?" Jacob asked so excited, like a kid about to be taken to an amusement park.

-"Always am," I told him with a smile. He held my hand and we started walking through the little trail filled with fallen leaves. In front of us, stood two beautiful horses; a white one for me and a brown one for Jacob.

-"I hope you like horseback riding," he said, that excited smile never once since I saw him left his face.

-"Jacob, I love it! And this place is amazing! I would´ve never expected this." Just then it hit my mind, the bag. For the first time since it was given to me, I opened it and saw a pair of horseback riding boots, a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

-"I told Alice to prepare that for you since I didn´t want those boots to give the surprise away if she told you to wear them in the first place. It´s just us here so I´ll go back to car to put my stuff on and look for something while you change. Let me know when you´re done."

-"Okay."

I took off my flip flops and put on the pair of jeans. Then, I put on the boots and took off the dress. I quickly put on the t-shirt and picked my hair up in a pony tail.

-"Hey, I´m done!" I yelled.

-"I´ll be there in a sec," he said. I climbed on my horse and waited for him. He came back with a pair of horseback riding boots and water bottles.

-"Okay, let´s go," he said after climbing on his horse.

-"What made you take me horseback riding?" I asked him

-"I don´t know. I just wanted a day for us. So we can… I don´t know, talk about things you don´t want anyone else in your house to know. We always talk with the whole family there and I´ve noticed it bothers you when listen to us. And they can´t help it. Besides… I´ve never taken you on a date before."

-"So this is a date, huh?" _I hope it is _I added in my mind.

-"I mean, yeah. If you want it to be." He said looking to the side, kind of embarrassed.

-"Actually, I do. It is nice of you to do this for me. I´ve never been taken on dates before," I told him with a smile.

-"Well, now you have," he said returning it.

-"Thanks"

-"No problem. I´d do anything to make you happy." I was incredibly touched but wasn´t able to say anything. Silence took over but it wasn´t an uncomfortable silence. I couldn´t believe just how perfect this was. Such a beautiful place to horseback ride and to share thoughts with my best friend. But then I asked myself if I really wanted Jacob as only my best friend. And I wasn´t surprised to find out that the answer was no. I wanted Jacob to be more than my best friend. I wanted it to be official. When suddenly, Jacob stopped.

-"What´s wrong?" I asked him. He didn´t answer. Instead, he had an annoyed look on his face. I looked up to see someone in the distance, approaching us. He wasn´t human, that was for sure. I could hear a heartbeat though, so he must be a half vampire too. I was able to see his face now since he was coming closer and I couldn´t deny just how surprised I was. He was gorgeous.

-"Hello, fellows. What brings you here in this beautiful day?"

-"Isn´t it obvious?" Jacob asked him in a rude voice. If looks could kill…

I ignored Jacob´s rude comment and answered the guy´s question.

-"We´re horseback riding. You?"

-"Well you know… the usual. A little hunt here and there. I´m Apollo," he said extending his hand.

-"Hi, I am Renesmee. Nice to meet you," I shook his hand, "this is my friend Jacob."

-"Hey," Jacob said with no enthusiasm at all. Apollo politely held his hand out to Jacob and Jacob shook it without even making eye contact. I felt my stomach growl and asked Apollo if we could join him.

-"Do you mind if we join you, I´m a little hungry myself."

-"No! Of course not. I was just getting started. In fact, meals are more enjoyable when you have company," he said with a friendly smirk.

_Yeah, when you have good company _I heard Jacob mumble.

-"Actually Renesmee, I have a reservation already at a local restaurant if you are hungry."

-"Well, I guess it will be in another occasion, Apollo. Whenever you have time to visit, I live with my family in Forks. I´m sure Carlisle would be delighted to meet you."

-"Are they half-vampires too?" he asked.

-"Oh no, I´m the only one in the family," I told him.

-"Well, it was very nice to meet you Renesmee," he looked at me with a polite smile, "and… um, Jacob?" he finished as if it didn´t matter.

Jacob snorted but Apollo ignored it. We got back on our horses and made our way back to the car. I got in and not once did Jacob look at me or mention anything. I couldn´t stand Jacob acting this way anymore, I needed to know what was going on. Jacob was never like that and he never wore that face around me. So I asked.

-"Jacob, what is wrong?"

-"Nothing," he said toneless.

Well, I guess that didn´t work. Two more minutes went by and it felt like 2 hours. For the first time I felt uncomfortable silence with Jacob and I _needed _to break it.

-"So… I thought Apollo was nice. You don´t get to meet half vampires every day."

-"I don´t like him," he answered, this time as if he cared less, if that was possible.

-"But why? I thought he was really polite and educated."

-"Oh yeah… that and that he looked at you like a deer he was about to hunt down."

-"Jacob, I´m sure that is not true. You´re probably just jealous that´s all," I said with a playful smile. All to lighten up the mood a bit. I didn´t like the direction this conversation was taking.

-"Me? Jacob Black jealous of this half vampy who acts like a Greek god just because his name is Apollo? Come on, give me a break."

-"Awe, little Jacob is jealous. You know I love you!" I said while I gave him a peck on the cheek. Wow! Did I just do that? Hell and he noticed! His face lit up and I felt myself blush.

-"So, you love me?" he asked me with a smug smile. I froze. This was it. Should I admit it? What should I do? Esme did tell me to take it slow. I can´t shove my feeling aside for him either. So I just did what I felt was best. I just nodded my head slowly, feeling myself blush extremely. His smile got even smugger which only made me smile.

-"Well, you know about my feelings for you so I don´t think I have to state it again…"

I could tell Jacob was really enjoying this while I just went along with it, until something occurred to me. But I wouldn´t ask him about it now. I would wait until we were more calmed at the restaurant.

He drove for about 10 more minutes through which the smile never left his face. If giving Jacob a hint about my feelings was all it took to get him happy again, I would go for it. Seeing Jacob as upset as he was made me lose control. It was just so strange. It felt it was like a necessity to make that smile come back to his face again. Like it was my job. And judging by the big one displayed on his face this instant, mission accomplished.

He parked at this place called Sophie´s. It was a gorgeous Italian restaurant with an amazing decoration. It was not fancy at all but it had this little cozy feeling that was great to have some lunch in with some good company. We were welcomed by a waitress who led us to our table. She kept on looking at Jacob with these flirtatious looks that couldn´t annoy me more. I grabbed his hand to make her keep her distance. We were nothing, I was sure. I just couldn´t help it, though. It did work anyway since she straightened up and stopped exhibiting herself to him.

-"Your waitress will come in just a minute. Feel free to look at the menu or order anything to drink now," she said as she handed us the menus but not before sending me a death glare.

-"We´re okay for now, thanks," Jacob said. I couldn´t control myself and started to giggle uncontrollably. I just couldn´t believe how some girls could act these days.

-"Did I do something funny?" Jacob asked.

-"No… Tha-that gir-girl ju-just couldn´t s-stop glaring-g at me! She assumed we were a couple and that made her furious!" I said between giggles.

-"And is that funny? I don´t think it´s such a bad idea anyway," he said while flashing that warm smile. This, of course, made me half blush and I had to drink some of the water we were just given to swallow the uncomfortable knot that formed in my throat.

-"No… it´s just that her possessive behavior was hilarious. Do you know what you want to order?" I asked right away trying to change the subject.

-"Not yet… Do you?"

-"Yeah… I´ll have mushroom ravioli."

-"That sounds good. I´ll have spaghetti al pesto." Right then our waitress arrived. She didn´t look at Jacob at all which for some reason made me feel very calm.

-"Would you like to order now?" she asked very politely.

-"Yes. Mushroom ravioli for the lady here and spaghetti al pesto for me."

-"Anything to drink before your meal arrives?"

-"Renesmee?" he looked at me questioningly.

-"Diet coke, please."

-"Two diet cokes, please." He said looking at her this time.

-"Right away," she said politely.

We had our lunch and talked about many things here and there when it was time to go back. Jacob paid the bill and we were on our way. There was no longer that uncomfortable silence that I felt after we met Apollo. I couldn´t deny just how gorgeous he was.

Jacob didn´t drive like a maniac like most members of my family but he did drive really fast which got me home in just a matter of minutes. He claimed he had to go back to the reservation so he didn´t stop by to say hello to the family like he always did. Instead, he told me to explain to them why he couldn´t stay for a while and sent greetings to them. I kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car.

-"Thanks Jake. Today was awesome. See ya!"

-"Always! Good bye!" he said cheerfully.

As was to be expected, as soon as I entered the main house Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice started shooting questions about my day. I ignored all of them, kissed mom and dad on the cheek, and went upstairs to the guest room for a nap. Most surprisingly, I didn´t dream about Jacob like I always did. This time, I dreamt of Apollo…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Any suggestions of what you would like to happen in the story, let me know! REVIEW! :P**


	4. T ping

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Twilight. That´s sad.**

**A/N: I DID IT! I don´t know how, but I managed to write a new chapter. I surprise myself. My dream is to write a really long story but unfortunately, I´m a lazy writer. I feel happier everytime I publish. It´s a reminder I CAN DO IT! :P Anyway, it´s all because of the people who review. Please REVIEW. It makes me happy. **

**Enough of me... On with it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Renesmee Hits Womanhood

T´ping

_Going to the woods always makes me forget about the bad things. It helps me relax. The fresh air and the sound of the close by river flowing makes me feel carefree. I came here to stay away for a little while and to be alone. But I guess I am not alone this time. I turned back by the sounds of approaching footsteps. I could recognize that face anywhere. _

_-"We meet again" he said with a casual voice while approaching and taking the spot next to me on the huge rock. _

_-"Apollo! Nice to see you!"_

_-"Well… I have to say the same!" he said with an enthusiastic, god-like smile._

_-"But what are you doing here?"_

_-"You said I could always visit…" he trailed off._

_-"Oh that´s awesome! I´m sure Carlisle would be delighted to talk to you!"_

_-"I didn´t come to visit Carlisle… I came to visit you." He said huskily. I couldn´t keep back the urge of smiling. He was just so sweet. Out of nowhere, he leaned in closing the space between us. I could feel his amazing breath on my face, his perfectly toned arms reaching out to wrap around my waist. Our lips almost touc-_

-"RENESMEE!!! You´re late for school, come on!" Alice knocked persistently on the door.

-"No! Tell mom that I don´t want to go!" I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah… We´ve heard that before! Hurry up or you´ll be late."

"God Aunt Alice! You interrupted my dream!"

She burst in the room and I could instantly sense she was in question mode.

-"What dream? About who? What was about to happen? Did it have anything to do with us going shopping tomorrow? Who was in it? What were you wearing so I can know what I have to buy?"

-"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow calm down! First of all, no shopping," she pouted," second of all, none of your business, and third of all, you have the worst timing ever!" I jumped out of bed annoyed and went straight to the bathroom slamming the door.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What do you mean it's none of my business? Of course it is! I am your _aunt_" she said the last word as if it mattered.

-"Oh yeah? And since when have you acted like one _Aunt_ Alice?" I shouted from inside the bathroom.

-"Don´t go there! Even though I am your sister to the world, and sometimes your best friend, that doesn´t mean I am not your aunt according to the rules!"

-"Okay, _Aunt_ Alice. Why don´t you leave me alone so I can shower in peace?"

-"Fine little brat! I told Edward you were being raised as one but he didn´t listen!" and with that, she stormed out of the room. I decided not to pay attention to this and started to pick my hair up and get in the shower. The hot water felt amazing but it didn´t keep the thoughts from last night´s dream from entering my mind. What shocked me the most was the fact that I _liked_ the dream. I also found myself thinking about how vivid those images were and wishing they´d be true. Apollo was incredibly breath-taking and I couldn´t deny it. The water started to get cold so I got out of the shower.

I got dressed in the school uniform, which sucks, and rushed downstairs. Aunt Alice almost got a heart attack when she saw the uniforms of this school. She insisted on making the school change the uniform policy to allow students to wear clothes at least two days a week. When it got rejected she got really upset because she said she wouldn´t get to show off her new spring collection.

Thanks to my father´s abilities to drive like a maniac, I made it to school just in time. My homeroom teacher was late anyway so it gave me time to hang out a little with my friends before class started. We were sitting on the partner tables of advanced biology and my friend Kristen couldn´t stop talking about this hot guy she met in the weekend at a party. To be honest, I wasn´t paying attention to anything she was saying. I was thinking about the dream I had last night. We were just about to kiss. I wasn´t trying to avoid it either. I _leaned_ in. I wanted him to kiss me.

-"Renesmee! Have you been paying attention to what I was saying? I mean like, hello!"

-"To be honest with you, no, not really. I´m sorry Kristen. What were you saying?"

-"I was telling you about this guy I met! It´s important! He asked me out, you know?" Right then, our teacher arrived.

-"Please take your respective seats and open your books to the last section we were working with," Mr. Banner said.

***

Biology was as boring as was Gym and Spanish. I couldn´t wait for the day to be over. I couldn´t wait for the week to be over. For some reason, in the back of my mind, I was fantasizing about seeing Apollo again in the weekend. It was plain ridiculous because I didn´t know the guy and I didn´t even know where he lived. He was just probably on a little vacation near town. The problem is he´s just so mouth-watering. I almost forgot about my day with Jacob. Yes, I had fun. The best part though, was probably meeting Apollo.

Incredible how my feelings towards Jacob became blurry all of the sudden. Now I feel so uncertain about him. Before, there was this huge affinity and now I´m not even sure what it is.

I sat with my friends today at lunch because even though my dad could probably listen to everything I was thinking, at least I didn´t have to answer any of the questions they were certainly going to ask. Or at least postpone them for a while.

As soon as the day was over, we went straight home. I was the only one who ate, of course, but everyone watched. I rushed upstairs to finish my homework early. It wasn´t as much homework as I usually get so I finished quickly. Unfortunately, this gave me time to think some more about Apollo. I was a hundred percent sure that by the end of the day, I´d have a headache. Subconsciously, I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, I have to admit, I was a bit upset that I didn´t dream of Apollo. It was to be expected, though. Dreams are rarely continued or repeated. I looked at the clock and it was 6:47 so I decided to go downstairs.

When I got there, I found Uncle Emmett watching a football game.

-"Hey kiddo…"

-"Hi Uncle Emmett," I said.

-"You know what? I´m bored!"

-"Oh, oh. That´s not good," I said and he chuckled.

"We should go TP'ing the Newton house!" He said enthusiastically, like a child about to go to a toy store.

-"Um, I don´t think that´s such a good idea…" I said.

-"Oh come on! Don´t tell me you came out like Edward! Besides, we won´t get caught," he said trying to mimic Aunt Alice´s pout.

I was so bored this actually sounded like decent entertainment so I decided to agree. Besides, maybe it would keep Apollo out of my mind for a while.

We told Esme we would go hunting so no one would suspect anything. We left in his jeep and headed to the supermarket. There we bought an industrial amount of toilet paper which fit perfectly in his trunk. Along with that, we also bought some chips and Hershey bars to give our mouths something to do until nightfall. Then we parked the jeep a block away from the Newton House to see if they´d go out anytime soon. It was easy to recognize their red Camry pulling out of their driveway at around 7:30. Only Mike´s parents were in it which meant Mike was still in the house. Even better.

-"It´s time!" Uncle Emmett said excited while pulling a huge backpack from the backseat.

-"What´s that for?" I said.

-"Oh silly! That´s to go undercover! Black hoodies!" he said while pulling them out of the backpack.

-"Uncle Emmett, you´re insane," I said while putting the black hoodie on, mine being about 5 sizes smaller than his, of course.

-"Here put this on too," he handed me a black cap. But the last thing he pulled out was what surprised me the most. "What _is_ that?" I asked.

-"Black paint!" he said with a dorky smile.

-"What for?"

-"For us to put on our cheeks! We are taking this to a whole new level!"

-"Well, _you_ are taking this to a whole new level. I´m so not putting that on my cheek," I said in denial.

-"PARTY POOPER!" he screamed to the top of his lungs.

-"Keep it down! We are trying to go undercover, remember?" I hushed him.

-"Pleeease!" he said using Aunt Alice´s pout for the second time today.

-"Hand it to me then," I said only to make him happy.

-"I have a surprise for you!" he said while handing the black paint to me.

-"What now?" I asked annoyed.

-"Black glitter stars!" he said proudly.

-"Huh?"

-"You´re slow today aren´t you? You are supposed to put it on top of the paint before it dries for it to look pretty! I took it from Rose´s craft box!"

-"Thanks?" it came out like a question. I took the black paint and made two neat stripes on each side and put three black stars on each, just like a warrior. Then I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on the black cap. I zipped up my hoodie and looked at Uncle Emmett who gave me a reassuring nod. All of the neighborhood lights were off making it a hundred times easier to do this without getting caught. We went to the trunk and put as much toilet paper inside the backpack as it could hold, which was a lot. Then we ran to the front lawn of the house. Only a dim light was on in a bedroom window. Probably just a night stand.

-"Ok, I take the west side and you take the east side, clear?" Uncle Emmett asked me with a dead serious face.

-"I´m so nervous! I can´t do this." I whispered-yelled.

-"Yes you can," he said reassuringly.

-"What if he like calls the police or something?" I asked him.

-"They won´t catch us. And if they do, Carlisle can just give the police station a generous amount of money and we´ll be out before they even get to give us the crappy jail food."

-"Wow, that helps," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and handed me the backpack with half the toilet paper in it.

-"Wait! We need like a keyword or something. For the other to know if there´s trouble."

-"Good idea. The word is ´trouble´." Is he serious?

-"No, silly! That´s too obvious."

-"True," he put his right hand on his chin thinking of a new word. "Okay, how about mistletoe?"

-"Fine," I said uncaringly. Not once until now have I asked myself why I agreed to this.

-"On the count of three, one, two, THREE!" he whispered enthusiastically. I ran to my corresponding side of the house and hid behind a bush before I opened the packages of toilet paper. I grabbed three and left the others there. I started covering a tree and when I was done with that, I began doing the lawn. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and the fear of getting caught was excruciating. I suddenly saw Uncle Emmett on my side and gave him a questioning look.

-"I´m doing the perimeter of the house!" he whispered. Now I could understand why he was running around like a maniac. Once I was satisfied with the work I had done with the lawn, I grabbed more rolls and threw them to the ceiling. All of the sudden, I heard "What the heck?" from a very pissed Mike who was looking out the window with the dim light. "Who the hell is there?" he asked furiously. That was followed by Uncle Emmett´s booming laughter. We both, at the same time, yelled "MISTLETOE!!!" and ran to the jeep. Even though he didn´t let us finish, the house looked like a wreck. Uncle Emmett started the engine and drove away.

-"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" he yelled.

-"I have to agree," I said laughing.

-"Wait a minute!" I said.

-"What?" he asked with a curious face.

-"Didn´t you tell Esme we´d be hunting?"

-"Yeah…" he said.

-"She´s going to notice we weren´t hunting! Your eyes are coal black!"

-"Oh that´s right. Now that you mention it, I _am_ a little thirsty. Want to go catch a deer or two?" he asked me with a smile.

-"Sure," I said. He drove to our usual hunting spot when I glanced at the clock. It was now 9:55.

-"We better do this quickly," I told him. "It´s late and they´ll suspect."

-"Okay. Two and two?" he asked me, referring to the amount of deer for each.

- "With one I´m good. I hunted with Aunt Alice after we went to the mall the other day."

***

Right after we were done, I went to the little stream close by and washed away the black stripes from my face. I let my hair loose, put away the hoodie and cap, and went to the jeep. Uncle Emmett was already there waiting for me. We pretty much just talked about how much fun we had and Mike´s face when he noticed the mess. I laughed at the cleaning up he had ahead before his parents arrived.

We got home and it was hard to miss the police patrol parked next to my father´s Volvo.

* * *

**A/N: That´s it. Chapter 4. My favorite until now. REVIEW PLEASE! Show some love! :) REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE BUT IT MAKES MY DAY!!!**

**Carlina**

**P.S. Review :P**


	5. Oh, Oh! Trouble

**Disclaimer: I´m not SMeyer, I don´t own Twilight, or any of its characters. :´/ **

**Hey there. Yes, I took forever. Sorry... :S I´m a REALLY slow writer. And most of the time, I don´t have inspiration or I´m just plain lazy. Anyway, thanks for the reviews whoever reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

Chapter 5

Renesmee Hits Womanhood

-"Run!!!" Uncle Emmet yelled.

-"We can´t just _run_! We´ll get caught! It´s the police, remember?"

-"True. Besides, we don´t even know if they are looking for us, right? I mean, they could be looking for Alice for as far as we know. She could´ve killed an employee at the mall because they didn´t have a size 0 in the entire store…" he trailed into his thoughts.

-"I don´t think that´s possible. God, Newton is such a snitch. I can´t believe he told on us."As I said this, I was trying to formulate a plan to get out of this safely. None of them seemed to work, though.

-"I guess we´ll just have to lie," he whispered.

-"I guess so…" I replied.

We entered the house and inside the living room were two cops and a very upset Carlisle. Even Esme and my parents were upset. But the worst of all was the killer look Aunt Rosalie was giving Emmett. At the same time, Uncle Jasper was trying to calm everyone down but it was evident he too was upset. Aunt Rosalie mouthed a "_You will pay for this"_ to Uncle Emmet and I could feel him shiver next to me.

-"Good afternoon, kids," the cop standing next to Carlisle said. He had a really deep, menacing voice. "Take a seat please."

Both Uncle Emmett and I sat down next to each other on the white couch to the left.

-"We were informed by Mr. Newton that his house was being vandalized and identified you as suspects. Unless you have an alibi I´m afraid you will have to come with me to the station. Have anything to say?"

-"We were at The Cheesecake Factory!" Uncle Emmet screamed. "There is NO way we could´ve done that. Besides, we have good principles, right Renesmee?" he asked me. I instantly nodded eagerly and fought really hard not to crack a smile. My dad growled and the other cop looked at him awkwardly.

-"I am not questioning your principles Mr. Cullen. However, that is not very convincing and Mr. Newton sounded extremely sure of himself when he turned you in as suspects. Is there any way you can prove to us you were not involved?"

-"Unless you want some of my left over Oreo cheesecake to go then no."

-"Listen Mr. Newton, I´m being serious and I´m not up for your little jokes. Either you prove to me you weren´t involved or you come with me."

-"Okay, fine!" he said while bouncing up from the couch. I was instantly scared to see what the heck Uncle Emmett was going to come up with. He ruffled his hand in his back pockets and pulled out a crumpled napkin.

-"Here, this is my napkin from the restaurant. There´s a piece of leftover garlic bread if you are interested." I directly remembered when last week I went with Uncle Emmett, Alice, and Jasper to Cheesecake Factory because I was very hungry and he decided he wanted to steal a piece of garlic bread. We tried to convince him that it wasn´t actually stealing because we were going to pay for it but he insisted. I guess he forgot to take it out of his pocket.

-"That doesn´t prove anything," the now angered cop retorted.

-"Listen, I know you are very dedicated at your job and that you are two of the best officers this town has. I understand your concern on finding the people responsible for the Newton incident. I can guarantee my son and granddaughter didn't do it. In return for your commitment in this case and for your visit to our home, I would love to announce to the chief of police of your remarkable devotion and concern. In addition, I´d like to make a generous donation to the station for its efficiency and hard work." Carlisle intervened.

The officer blushed and calmed down by Carlisle´s words. "Well, thank you Mr. Cullen, finally someone realizes how hard we work. I´m sure your children didn´t do it… this is procedure anyhow. I´ll let it drop, I'm certain it was just some rebels from the neighborhood."

-"Without further delay, I don't want to keep you from your duty, so you may leave." Carlisle answered with a charming smile that always got him his way around people, even Esme.

With this, the officers turned around to leave and Carlisle and Esme accompanied them and closed the door. At once, every one turned around and yelled at me and Uncle Emmett, "What the hell were you thinking" except for Esme and Carlisle who opted for a "What on Earth were you thinking"

-"I was bored…" was Uncle Emmett´s idiotic reply.

-"So you decided to take Renesmee with you and TP the Newton residence?" Rosalie asked him, fuming, and her voice rising at the end of her sentence.

-"It was all her idea!" he said with a pout. I was completely shocked as was Esme who now looked at me wide eyed and disbelieving. "Of course it wasn´t! I tried to tell him it was a terrible idea!" I defended myself.

-"Enough!" my father said.

-"Renesmee, you have one week without television, computer, and cell phone. Your father and I will retrieve every electronic device from your room and they will remain in the basement until you learn your lesson. You are old enough to be able to keep yourself out of trouble, especially involving Emmett." My mom said looking at me disapprovingly and disappointed.

"And you won't go out! With anyone! Understood?" my dad added.

-"Yes," I said, nodding and looking down to my knees.

Uncle Emmett chuckled. He looked at me with a mischievous grin and said "Good Luck with that…" I glared back at him and he said "I know… Eddy sucks. But look at me, I´m a grown man! No one can punish _me ._"

At this, Aunt Rosalie growled.

"I wouldn´t be so sure about that! ONE WEEK WITHOUT SEX EMMETT!" she yelled at him and stormed out of the living room. Uncle Emmett rose to his feet and ran after her.

-"Rosy, baby, don't! It wasn´t my fault! Don´t do this to me!"

-"Emmett, I´m not done with you. Come back now." Esme uttered. No one defies Esme so of course he came back and sat down next to me again.

-"I´m getting tired of this, Emmett. The _police _came to _my _house for something _you _did. I like this town and we won´t be leaving because of you and your stupid ideas. Get a book for god sakes if you´re bored but don't go out and act stupid! What is that of taking Renesmee with you, anyway?" she said furious. I rarely see Esme this upset.

-"And you, Renesmee, have disappointed me till no end. I´m sure your parents haven´t raised you this way. Now go to your room, I don't want to see Emmett or you until tomorrow." She told me. I was really hurt by Esme´s words and with tears in my eyes I went to my room in this house. I was extremely tired so I tucked myself in the king-sized bed and fell asleep. About three hours later, my mom came up and told me we were going to the cottage.

Once we were there, my room was empty except for my bed. Guess they cleared it while I was sleeping. I immediately sat down and they only said good night but didn't kiss me like they always do. I would have to do some serious apologizing tomorrow. I was still sleepy so I layed down, cried some more and drifted off.

***

I was woken by a knock on my door and a very cold, harsh voice telling me to come downstairs for breakfast. My father, I thought. Not wanting to upset them any further, I was downstairs in minutes. My mother just placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me and my father just sat there, ignoring me, reading the newspaper. I thought it was perfect for round # 1 of apologizing. I was certain it was going to be many more rounds before they even spoke to me.

-"Mom, dad," I began, "before you have to carry on with your daily obligations, I would like to apologize for my immature behavior yesterday. Now I´m aware of my actions and I ask for forgiveness," I finished honestly.

As if on cue, they both simply glanced at me and nodded. I decided to leave it as that for the moment and eat my breakfast. Once I was done, I went up to my room and called Jacob. Apollo didn't really cross my mind anymore, probably because I wouldn´t see him ever again.

-" Hey, Nessie, what´s up," Jacobs happy voice greeted me on the phone.

-"I´m in trouble, that´s what´s up…" I muttered sadly.

-"Why? What did you do? What happened?" he asked.

-"Uncle Emmett was bored so we went and TP´ed the Newton´s house. Only Newton snitched on us and the police came to the main house. Carlisle, Esme, and my parents were pissed as hell. Not to mention Rosalie," I confessed.

Jacob cracked up and I had to hold the phone away from my ear so he wouldn´t hurt my ear drums.

-"Don´t laugh!" I complained. "It´s not funny! My parents won´t even speak to me! Could you pick me up? I need your help…" Jacob was the only person I was allowed to go out with, even when I was punished… It was his privilege after imprinting on me, no one could keep him away from me.

-"Sure… I´ll be there in about fifteen minutes… Put on something cute," he said playfully. I could even picture him smirking as he said it and I giggled.

-"Shut up, Jake," I screamed teasingly. He laughed and I shut the phone.

One good thing about Jacob is that I never have to worry about what I have to wear or how I should act around him. I always felt so carefree and relaxed around him. So I just went to my closet, picked out a casual, cotton, lilac dress and matching gladiator sandals. Then, I went to my dresser and put on a head band with a purple flower on the right side. Ready.

As soon as I turned on the door knob of the front door, my dad rushed next to me at vampire speed, frowning.

-"Where do you think you´re going young lady?" he asked me, trying very hard to control his temper.

-"Jacob?" it came out as a question. I had him, and he knew it. That´s why he just growled fiercely and rushed back into his bedroom. Then I heard furniture breaking and my mom´s voice yelling "Edward Cullen, you owe me a new nightstand!"

I chuckled seeing as this happens on a regular basis and waited for Jacob on the front porch. In minutes I saw his truck and from a distance I could see he was smiling. It cheered me up instantly and I climbed in the passenger seat. Before he could say anything, I hugged him tightly wrapping my arms awkwardly around his neck. This took his by surprise but he just hugged me back and kissed my cheek. It was such a warm kiss and it sent heat rushing all through my body, accompanied by the typical tickles. I smiled and pulled away.

-"Where to?" he asked.

-"Wherever we can sit and formulate a plan to make my family forgive me."

-"Then I know the perfect place…" he half smiled at me and brought the engine to life.

***

-"Jake, how come do you _always _know where to take me to cheer me up?" I asked amazed by the beauty surrounding us. We were sitting in front of a beautiful pond with tall grass and flowers all over the place. The marveling aroma of trees and flowers, with the background sound of water and chirping birds created a delightful ambient.

-"It´s my job, Nessie," he looked at me and smiled and I couldn´t help from blushing. "This is where I come to think. I even came here whenever Bella got on my nerves."

I giggled nervously and he sat next to me, putting an arm around my waist and holding himself up with the elbow from his free hand. It was so comfortable, sitting this way with Jacob that I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. I peeked at him and he was staring back. His eyes were smoldering and we just ogling for a long while. Oh so slowly, in unison, we both started to lean in and our lips touched. My mind was rushing and my hands found their way around Jacob´s neck. His hands were on my waist and everything just felt so right. I felt his warmth so close to me and a moan scaped my lips. In response, Jacob grazed my bottom lip and I granted him access. Both of our tongues fought for dominance, but it wasn't a passionate, sensual kiss. It was sweet and perfect. Soon, we both ran out of breath and he pulled away. However, his lips never lost contact with my skin and he kissed my cheek and nose. I sighed happily.

-"Jacob, that was the best, first kiss." I whispered, blushing. He smiled sweetly and pulled me down to rest my head on his chest. I wrapped an arm around him and while his hand played with my curls, I traced the lines of his perfect chest.

None of us said anything and we watched the sunset. That´s how long we sat there, together, our bodies close to each other. He picked a wild flower from the many surrounding us, along with the tall grass, and placed it on my hair. I looked up at him and his hand cupped my cheek. My eyes closed at his touch and suddenly, I couldn´t care less about how I was going to make my parents forgive me. Funny thing is, he didn´t seem to care either.

* * *

**There it is, folks... Chapter 5! I know it was short but I figured its better than nothing... And I REALLY wanted to publish. Please review :) It makes me smile and it only takes a minute... :)**

**P.S: thanks to all of you who added my story to their favorite or story alert :) **

**Carlina**


End file.
